


Can we keep him?

by breakums



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, god i love them, lilith is scared of owls lol i don’t make the rules, little owl baby, young eda and lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Eda finds an owl and shows it to her sister.(Written in memory of my bird Cheese, who passed away today.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> lol imagine waking up with a bird shoved in ur face

The disgusting amount of feathers being shoved into her face was enough to wake her up.

“Eda- what the heck?” Lilith said groggily as she shoved the creature away from her head.

Giggles erupted from Eda’s mouth as she pet the owl she was holding. “Look at him Lily! Isn’t he cute?” 

“Where did you get that?!” Lilith said as she sat up and scooted away. She would never admit it, but owls did scare her a bit.

“Dunno,” Eda grinned, “Found him outside, he wouldn’t leave me alone and it doesn’t seem like he can fly.” She shoved her face into the owl’s feathers.

“Can we keep him?” 

“We don’t know where that thing has been, Edalyn.” Lilith hoped her sister would understand, and would let the dumb bird go. 

“I’m keeping him!” Eda said as she snorted and ran out of Lilith’s room.

Ah, whatever. Their parents will probably just take it while Eda is asleep and let it go. 

After telling herself she wouldn’t have to deal with the owl, Lilith threw herself under the covers and went back to sleep. 

She proceeded to have a nightmare about Eda turning into an owl beast. Weird.


End file.
